


Skedaddle

by WizStreetColfer



Series: The 'I Miss You' Verse [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: The Captain and Pat are happy together. Though something sinister from the Captain's past decides now is the time to meddle in the affairs of his afterlife, and their happy-ever-after in the afterlife is threatened to become a winter fling as they are both forced to go their separate ways. (THIS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING)///"Oh don't tell me you forgot?""I promise you Captain, I will do whatever I can to help you.""Wow look at this! WEEEEEE- OUCH!""I can't do this like I could before! I want him!""How should I know? I only cast the original spell.""I still love you, how could I ever-"
Relationships: Pat Butcher & The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: The 'I Miss You' Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS YOU VERSE P2
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, this has not had a beta look over it I just wanted to get a prologue set up.   
> Let me know what you think, y'all's comments on P1 of the story motivated me to continue so thank you so much for the lovely comments, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading :) This can be read without reading part one but there are references to it that might make this one make more sense.

“-and then you have to see if you can guess the difference between them rather than the numbers themselves, before adding the difference and the top number together. That's all there is to it really, it's easier to learn as you go along. Relatively simple."

The Captain sat in the chair besides Pat's bed with his mouth agape. Having not understood a word of that and then being told it was 'simple' made him wonder if 3am was too late to be discussing some campfire brain game. 

"Well," the Captain blinked as though coming out of a daze. He brought his lips together and swallowed air. "I'm curious to know what you would label as complicated, Patrick." 

Pat laughed, adjusting his glasses and looking slightly bashful before looking up at the other man again. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The Captain cleared his throat and a small smile followed suit. An easy smile that only recently the other members of the Button household had become accustomed to. It had been a very different few months, and way different than a house full of ghosts in the countryside was saying something. 

It wasn't that anything had changed about the Captain per say. He was the same man he always had been. Though recently he had done some more digging and become a lot more comfortable with some of the aspects that had confused him when it came to thinking about himself. It wasn't the kind of confusion that came with not knowing 100%, it was the kind of the confusion that lingered as you did things not completely true to your character because it's what is expected of you. 

The Captain tilted his head casually and eyed the man that had become a highly important part of his life - well, death. His friendship with the occupational camper had always been important to him, but now their relationship had reached new limits, limits the Captain hadn’t experienced before and it felt just right. “I suppose I should be off Patrick, shall we meet in the kitchen at seven hundred hours?” 

“As always Cap.” Pat pulled the duvet from where it rested on his knees to his waist, smiling as the other man made their way to the door. He had enjoyed his boyfriend's company. Talking into the wee hours of the night had become a regular occurrence, one that they both enjoyed a great deal. Luckily as ghosts they didn’t need much sleep, a quick recharge would work just as good but the Captain had always been one to ensure he got a good nights’ rest, and so was Pat. They chose to disrupt their routine for each other, because the last few months had meant change for a lot of them. Though tradition was not to be forgotten or undone entirely, change could be good - and in the Pat and Captains case, change was very good indeed. The Captain would now get as much rest as he can, and then do his patrol morning patrol. Sometimes his boyfriend would tag along, though more often than not the camper would opt to join the night patrol instead - something about bedhead or feeling gross before a coffee (or in his case watching Alison drinking her coffee and somehow getting a caffeine kick). The Captain wondered if Patrick used to get up and douse himself with coffee before he would go and wake his scouts, because that’s where the former scoutmaster could be found at 7am. Almost drooling over Alison's coffee while they (Pat and Alison) spoke about anything and everything. 

Apparently Alison found Pat the easiest to talk to, and the Captain didn’t blame her because he did too. So in the mornings it seemed coffee for breakfast was something the two of them ‘shared,’ and so it came to be that the Captain would meet the two of them there too. 

The Captain had his hand round the knob, his movements halting as his brain seemed to fast-forward this information through his mind and he swallowed, letting go before turning to look at him. Looking at Pat and realising how much he had come to know since Christmas, how one kiss in the woods had turned into something so special. Having someone he could talk to about anything and show his expressions of love to. 

The other man looked up in concern, used to his boyfriend keeping to routine movements when saying goodnight. “You alright?” 

The Captain nodded, “more than alright, thank you.” He moved to sit at Pat’s side and gently took his hand, “I was wondering if I could stay here? With you. To sleep. Um, if you would like me here. I wish to… stay...here.” 

A look of realisation swept over Pat’s face and the thought of spending the night sharing an embrace with the man he cared for so deeply was exhilarating. “And you’re sure the word you’re looking for… is ‘here.’” 

“I will not have you mock me, wazzock.” 

Patrick snorted at the word they used to playfully mock each other after the house party debacle. 

“So...not here?” 

“PATRICK.” 

The former man giggled and moved to the side, “just get in.” 

“You know I don’t think I want to now,” the Captain said as he moved to get into bed with him, “this is merely for me.” 

“Of course,” Patrick rolled his eyes and laughed. 

They both rested side by side, heads sinking into the pillow. It was strange as a ghost, how you could focus on objects and decide whether to go through or be against any object out of shir will. Pat hypothesised that’s why Julian could use his finger. His will to touch objects seemed to be greater than anyone else's, and Robin's primal instincts towards fire made him good with electricity as fire’s successor. Pat and the Captain had come up with many theories together, though never side by side in bed. The Captain normally sat at Pat’s bedside, or vice versa.

This was nice though. Neither would complain about this at all.

As he found himself dozing off the Captain looked up to see the scout leader removing his glasses. “May I?” The Captain reached over and snaked an arm over Pat’s waist, just enough to drape his arm over while he laid on his side. 

“Of course,” Pat said, content with laying on his back if it meant the Captain would have him arm over him, and if the Captain felt the urge to snuggle closer the camper wouldn’t mind that either. 

He simply pressed a kiss to the military man’s forehead and moved back to rest on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling and thanking whatever allowed the two of them to stay on in the afterlife and allow them to meet. 

The two of them were incredibly thankful indeed. 


	2. Alive

The next morning saw a red sky blanketing the land over button house. The first day of April came with it’s usual bird sing. Buds of flowers threatened to burst and what was once covered in frost and snow was now decorated with fresh baby leaves and blossoms like a pretty forest scene in a theatre show. 

What was unusual was the lack of stir. The house slept silently as the man who had chosen to sleep in his boyfriend's place of rest had overslept, for the first time in years finding sleep much more content. 

Though what was more peculiar, was a lack of the scout master he loved so dearly. An empty space as though the Captain had always slept alone. Bedsheets untouched, as though no-one had even left. Only a dip in the pillow, where once rested a sleepy head. Outside the air was still rather cold, the sun only just emerging from behind the hills and sneaking to shine over this part of the ozone. Yet two beings stood onlooking to it all, the house stood big to the two stood small. 

“What-” The camper was surprised, “what am I doing here?” Pat brought his hands up to rub his eyes, adjusting his glasses before looking at the woman standing with eyes emotionless - somehow sharp, like they would be as cold as ice. 

“Patrick Butcher,” she bit her lip, “what do you remember? Any of it?” 

“Any of what?” He was most confused, who was this woman, and why were they standing outside at this hour. Where was Alison, Mike, were the other ghosts aware of her too?

“What do you know of this place?” She asked, authoritative, demanding, like she has an amplifier shoved down her throat. If she could see him then surely she would be deceased too...or maybe like Alison... but meeting two ‘livings’ who could see them seemed unlikely. They had only just gotten used to Button House being Alison and Mike’s home. Now who was this lady with a questioning glare, and shouty tone? She stared at him not seeming to mind the chilly air, her gaze was fixed upon him as though he had important words to share.

“I… it’s my resting place.” Pat said, taking a chance. 

“I know that you twit!” 

Pat backed off a bit, not expecting to hear the full length of her vocal chords. Surely such shouting should alert someone, he started to back off of the lawn. 

“I want to know what you remember! Who lives with you?” She continued.

“I...maybe you should come see the owner's yourself. Just give me a moment-”

“Yes, run scared, can’t answer for yourself!”

“Now, that’s not what I’m saying…” Pat said feeling rather anxious, this woman was angry about something but he didn’t want to judge for himself. She must have a reason. Mustn’t she?

“Well, tell me, your friends. The lady who was shoved from a window, the MP, the neglected child, the army man perhaps?” 

Pat thought of his friends in the house, but what was the last one all about? 

“Army man?” 

“The Captain.”   
  
“Who’s he?” 

She smirked evilly, though she looked delighted. Her plan was working, and she was only just getting started. She clicked her fingers, without answering him, disappearing like she was never there. 

Patrick stood amazed, completely agasp, and then ran for the house. He needed to talk to somebody fast.

He never even caught her name, too frightened by what he had just witnessed. Maybe this was a dream? A prank, some kind of game? Since he had become a ghost he had become aware that all the things he had seen in life, there might have been a ghost there. So maybe this was just something new? Perhaps witchcraft or magic was real, who knew. What had she wanted? What was this whole ‘army man’ stuff about? If he was completely honest his head was feeling a little funny but not as funny as it was about- 

“OUCH! SHIT!” 

Now Pat was never one to swear, but running head first into a front door might mean you’ll find yourself not to care. He was thrown back and it was quite a fright, he had no will to stay on this side of the door so straight away he knew something wasn’t right. Then that’s when he realised. He had felt pain radiating through his skin, and there were definitely some stones and a graze on his shin. He stood quickly and moved closer, hoping to go through like he would normally. Though the ghost seemed to not be a ghost no more, as his hand came to be placed firmly on the door. He banged twice and gasped, he was used to being able to touch if the will was strong, (though he never really felt it, just rather his hand would stop) but he had never been able to make a sound like that, it was loud and soon he heard Alison’s window unlatch. 

“Pat?” She looked confused. 

The other ghosts appeared at the windows, or just walking through the brick wall. Robin walked through him coming through the front door. Though all of this was unseen to Pat, he only saw Alison which caused his ghostly friends to gasp. Robin coughed and held his chest before turning to speak, but Pat couldn’t hear anything even as the caveman started jumping around as though he were possessed. 

“Um,” Alison looked worried at the lack of response, and told Mike who was calling her to, “hold on.” She moved back to grab her dressing gown, “hang on Pat, I’ll be right down.”

It was as Pat turned to face the door he realised his arrow was gone, he put his hands to his neck and only felt flesh.

“He be a livings!” Mary yelled in shock, and beside her stood the Captain who stepped forward to talk. 

“Patrick?” He hoped this was some cruel trick, that his partner had been roped into the badly written comedic display. Though he went ignored and the Captain began to worry, like he had when he woke alone and heard his partner curse from outside the window.

“Oh come now,” Fanny said looking at her friend, “nobody just stops being dead.” 

“What do we do?” Robin asked, and Thomas just shrugged looking at the Captain’s scorned expression, feeling only sympathy for the lovers who seemed to be parted by this ‘resurrection.’ He knew it and others knew it too, including Patrick who felt his heartbeat in his fingertips. He gasped and stepped back a bit as though the Earth shook beneath him. Suddenly a sick queasy feeling started to sink in. He didn’t know whether to cry or clap, was being alive good or bad? Perhaps this had happened to the rest of his friends too? No that would be silly, but imagine all the things they could do. 

Alison opened up the door and that’s when he knew, no ghosts beside her - how unlikely, it was just him with a heartbeat wasn't it? 

“I-” he muttered, “I think I’m…” 

Alison stepped forward and to Julian's request to “try touching him!” stuck out her hand, and found herself gasping as Patrick willingly took her hand. 

“Oh my god,” she quickly took him into a hug, “you’re… alive?” 

He hugged her back, because a hug from a friend he cared about was good. This was all crazy, but if it was temporary he would hug her while he could. 

“I.. I am?” He looked around nervously, "I am! Is everyone here..?” 

“Yes! Robin’s behind you, Thomas, Fanny and Julian are there. Kitty and Humphrey are standing next to them there, and just in front of them are Mary and the Captain who are stood next to you.” 

Pat looked at the spot Alison pointed in confusion, the woman from before had mentioned a Captain. “I… have I been gone long? Who’s the Captain?” 

The Captain had never fainted before, in life or death, but at this moment he was surprised wasn't stolen from beneath him. His whole world was suddenly kilter. Patrick was somehow living, which wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, except he seemed to have forgotten everything about the man standing next to him. 

Alison wasn't sure how to respond. How did you respond to something like that. The ghostly fam dispersed into either aiding Alison's response or just speculating about the situation. Thomas placed his hand on the Captain's shoulder and seemed to pull the officer out of a trance. 

"Uh em, if you would excuse me." The Captain headed into the house, his face emotionless but his eyes radiating pain. Though within seconds his hurt was covered up by a professional demeanor. He went inside the house with Thomas trailing, trying to offer up something useful though being unable to find the right words.

Following Lady Button's advice, Alison had managed to change the topic of conversation. Instead focusing on what Pat could remember so they could figure out what happened to him.

"Please guys just- shh!" 

She waved her hands behind her signalling for them all to leave them alone. Trying to make sense of the situation concerning a woman who could seemingly disappear into thin air and potentially bring ghosts back from the dead.

"And what do you remember before that?" She asked, they walked into the house. 

"Uh… I was in bed. I couldn’t sleep though. I was up most of the night talking to-” Pat stopped, as though someone had paused him. His gaze fixed straight ahead of him. 

“Pat?” Alison said, “what is it? Do you remember?” 

“No, no, I don’t.” Pat said, looking at her with a face full of remorse. “That’s the problem isn’t it? I know… I know I was talking to somebody. Someone I’m close- I just can’t….oh quiznak” 

Alison looked up to the window to see The Captain watching them. His face solemn. If she knew her friends as well as she thought, then it wouldn’t surprise her that the pair of them would’ve been talking at such a late hour. 

“What about the Captain?”

“The Captain? Oh the army man.” Pat felt an urge to look up at the house too. He secretly hoped the walls themselves would somehow magically reveal all of the situation's secrets. “Are they? I mean- You said they were here.”    


“He’s back inside- now. Uh. We could talk to him if ya like? See if he knows anything?” 

Patrick nodded, following suit as Alison walked inside the home. An odd feeling washing over him as a door was held open for him for the first time in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) let me know what you think!


End file.
